It's Me
by SyiSehun
Summary: (Ganti Summary)Cerita tentang Oh Sehun gadis dengan sejuta ketakutan akan kehilangan dan ditinggalkan dan Luhan lelaki pengobat dan penawar dari seorang Oh Sehun. / HanHun/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/GS
1. Chapter 1

_**Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl), Xi Luhan (Boy)**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Chanyeol (Boy)**_

 _ **Gendre : Genderswitch**_

 _ **Rating : T - K+**_

 _ **Author : SyiSehun**_

 **WARNING!**

 **Rating bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita ^^**

 **Happy reading guys...**

.

.

.

Oh Sehun Pov

Aku Oh Sehun seorang yang bukan dari kalangan atas tapi seseorang yang brasal dari keluarga sederhana aku hidup dengan eomma ku jika kalian tanya kemana appa ku? Jawabannya aku tidak tau dia dimana dan aku tidak perduli tentangnya yang meninggalkan aku dan eomma. Aku sudah memasuki jenjang akhir sekolah di Senior High School teman-teman ku dulu sering memanggil ku wanita es, tak pernah mengeluarkan suara barang sedetik pun tapi itu semua berlalu mereka tau bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya penuh dengan canda tawa tapi itu menurutku.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Heummm?"

"Hanya begitu kah tanggapan mu?"

"..."

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan eomma mu ya?" tanya Chanyeol sahabat ku hanya dia laki-laki yang bisa berteman dengan ku dan kekasihnya Baekhyun seorang yeoja pecinta eyeliner Baekhyun juga sering membawa ku untuk shopping.

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan eomma ku Chan hanya berselisih paham saja"

"Ckckck...tentang namja oh?" sela Baekhyun

"Heum...eomma ku mempertanyakan orientasi seksual ku"

"Hup...bwahahahaha..." sontak sepasang kekasih itu tertawa

"Hei kenapa kalian tertawa" kesal ku

"Kau tau? Eomma mu itu sangat Lucu" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap air yang keluar dari matanya akibat tertawa berlebihan

"Ck! Seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan ini pada kalian" sesal ku

"Ayo lah...Hun kau ini begitu saja marah"

"Apa eomma mu berencana menjodohkan mu dengan guru private mu itu eh?"

"Yak!" sentak aku dan Baekhyun

"Chan apa kau tidak sadar guru itu juga mengajariku dan kau" sela Baekhyun

"Arraaa..."

"Aku membencinya" ujar ku yang membuat kedua temanku menoleh

"Kalian tau dia menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan, padahal kan kita sudah mau ujian tapi dia seenaknya memberi tugas" keluh ku pada sepasang kekasih ini

"Aku dan Baekhyun juga tapi kami sudah selesai" ujar Chanyeol girang dan mendapatkan sikutan dari Baekhyun

"Oh...jadi kalian sudah selesai teman macam apa kalian, tidak mengerjakannya bersama dengan ku"

"Be...begini Hun~a kami mengeejakannya sambil berkencan" jelas Baekhyun gugup

"Ck kalin" geram ku lantas berdiri dan mengambil tas ku, lebih baik aku pulang saja

"Sehunnnn...tunggu!.. Semua ini gara-gara kau Chan" cerca Baekhyun yang masih bisa kudengan dan berlari mengejarku

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

.

.

.

.

"Eomma aku pulang!" triak ku

"..."

Kau bodoh Sehun! Aku menepuk jidat tentu saja eomma tidak ada

"Aku lupa kalau eomma sedang bekerja"

Author Pov

Sehun berjalan dengan tenang melewati ruang tamu tanpa tahu ada seseorang disana

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri dari kursi tamu

"Yak!" Sehun kaget jantungnya berdetak tak menentu

"Saem kau mengagetkan ku, dan kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

"Tadi eomma mu pulang sebentar dan kebetulan aku datang meminta izin untuk mempercepat jam belajar mengajarnya"

"Memangnya saem ingin kemana?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Aku ada urusan yang anak kecil tidak boleh tau" ujar saem jail

Sehun mencibir

"Baiklah terserah mu saja saem yang TUA!" ujar Sehun kesal sambil menekankan kata tua pada saemnya

"Ya ampun Sehun kau begitu tak sopan pada guru mu ya?"

"Terserah saem saja" Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya saem

"Aku ingin berganti baju saem mau ikut?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah poker face nya

"Haha...kedengarannya menarik" saem melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengeringkan mata pada Sehun

"Dasar saem MESUM!" Sehun berteriak dan langsung menutup kamarnya dengan debuman keras

"Hahahhaa...kau sangat lucu Sehun~a" gumam sang saem

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sehun harus duduk diruang tamu bersama saemnya hanya berdua terlepas dari itu Sehun sangat kesal pada kedua temannya itu beralasan tidak bisa datang karena alasan yang sepele. "Tugas kami sudah selesai Sehun~a jadi kata saem kami boleh ambil cuti Kkkkk" begitulah kata-kata yang membuat Sehun kesal tugas Sehun belum selesai itu artinya ia harus mengerjakannya.

"Nah Sehun karena aku berbaik hati hari ini jadi aku akan membantu mu mengerjakan soal-soal yang aku berikan"

"Benarkah saem? Kenapa tidak dari semalam saem membantuku aku ini bukan orang yang ber IQ tinggi saem jadi kau harus memaklumiku jika aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua soal dari mu" ujar Sehun panjang lebar

"Setidaknya ada beberapa yang kau kerjakan sendiri Sehun" kata saem sambil tersenyum

"Ck!"

Lama mereka saling berkerja sama dengan menjawab soal-soal yang saem berikan dan saat itu handphone saem berdering menandakan ada pesan, saem membaca pesan itu sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Sehun curiga.

'Apakah itu pesan dari kekasihnya' iner Sehun

"Sehun" tegur saem

"Ah..ya?"

"Sudah selesai kan? Aku harus pamit karena aku ada janji dengan seseorang" ujar saem

"Ya saem... bukan kah niat mu mengajar cepat hari untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, pergilah" ujar Sehun kalem

"Baiklah aku pergi ya, jaga rumah dan dirimu dengan baik" ujar saem sambil mengusap lembut kepala Sehun, Sehun merona tanpa terkendali

"Hati-hati saem" ujar Sehun

"heum" dan diangguki oleh saem tampan tersebut.

Sehun memegangi dadanya yang berdegup tak karuan...

"Ada apa ini?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _Aku bawa ff baru lagi nih kali ini pake tbc ya...kkkkk... Dan aku sengaja ganti Hun yang jadi yeoja alias cewek dan Han yang jadi namja alias cowok. Pengen aja gitu biar gereget ada cewek cantik yang jutek imut bersamaan. hayo tebak yang jadi si Saem tampan siapa?_

 _Dan jangan lupa review nya ya itu ngebantu banget loh untuk kelanjutan ff ini Kkk..._

 _Gomawo buat .imagine udah kasih Oh Sehun cantiknya buat Han ku ^^_

 _See ya^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl), Xi Luhan (Boy)**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Chanyeol (Boy)**_

 _ **Gendre : Genderswitch**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Author : SyiSehun**_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _Rating bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita ^^_**

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Oh Sehun! Bangun!" seorang ibu cantik sudah mulai membangunkan anaknya si pemalas bangun 'tukang tidur'

"Heummm"

"Yak! Kau ini anak gadis seharusnya kau membantu eomma mu membereskan rumah!"

"Sebentar lagi!" ujar sang anak

"Ini sudah jam sembilan Oh Sehun, dan hari minggu mu akan kau habiskan hanya ditempat tidur eoh?"

"Eomma jika eomma bekerja aku lah yang membereskan rumah...hanya seminggu sekali aku bisa tidur lembur" ujar sang anak

"Kalau kau begini terus bagai mana Luhan saem akan melirikmu anak pemalas"

"Yak eomma bisa tidak. Tidak usah bawa-bawa nama saem? Lagi pula aku tidak perduli dengan dia, ini hari minggu dan dia tidak mungkin bisa melihatku" ujar sang anak, sebenarnya Oh Sehun ini belum sepenuhnya sadar masih diantara alam mimpi dan nyata.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku bisa melihatmu sekarang" ujar seorang dengan suara halus nantegas itu...itu...

"Eommaaa!"

"Jangan berteriak pada eomma mu Oh Sehun"

"Bagaimana saem bisa ada disini?"

"Eomma mu menyuruhku membawa sesuatu dan saat aku tanya kau dimana? Eommamu bilang kau masih tidur dan sedaritadi aku mendengar percakapan mu dengan eomma. Sayang" Luhan adalah nama guru pembimbing Sehun. Luhan orang yang baik tampan dan perfect. Eomma Sehun sangat gencar menjodohkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Saem keluarlah dari kamar ku" ujar Sehun

"Kau ini terlalu formal Sehun jika tidak ada teman-temanmu panggil oppa saja"

"Hufttt...itu terlalu kaku jika disebutkan"

"Cobalah mulai sekarang, kau akan terbiasa nantinya sampai kita menikah mungkin" ujar saem dengan aksen jailnya

"Saem...enyah lah kau!" murka Sehun

"Hahahaha...wajah mu memerah Sehun" Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Sehun suatu hobi bagi Luhan jika sudah mengganggu Sehun

"Saemmmm!"

.

.

.

.

"Saya pamit dulu terimakasih atas kue berasnya"

"Sama-sama Luhan"

"Oh iya Sehun setelah kau selesai ujian aku dan Chanyeol berencana berlibur kau harus ikut ya. Baekhyun juga ikut"

"Ya saem...tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji"

"Bagaimana ini sepertinya Sehun menolak"

"Sudah lah Hun ikut saja dengan Luhan lagi pula itu liburan kan?"

"Tapi eomma..."

"Sudah Lu...biar saja aku yang akan mengurus anak satu ini dia pasti akan ikut" ujar eomma Sehun

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit" pamit Luhan sopan dan tidak lupa mengerlingkan matanya pada Sehun.

.

.

.

" Yi Shin...kenapa eomma menyuruh ku ikut dengan mereka?" ucap Sehun garang pada eommanya

"Sudah lah Hun.."

"Aku tidak mau kalau eomma sendiri dan aku enak-enak berlibur"

Ibu satu orang anak itu tersenyum menampilkan dimpel yang amat manis

"Eomma tidak apa Sehun kau perlu berlibur agar kau tidak penat, lagi pula setelah itu kau akan kembali lagi kuliah benarkan?"

"Tapi eomma..."

"Sudah sana kau mandi badan mu bau" ejek sang eomma

"Eomma!" Sehun berlari menuju kamarnya dan membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah membantu sang eomma membereskan rumah Sehun berpamitan ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun si eyeliner itu ingin memaksa Sehun untuk berjalan-jalan melepaskan penat sebelum besok mereka ujian. Dan disinilah dua gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya di caffe Heaven.

"Hun kau sudah tau kan Chanyeol dan Luhan saem akan mengajak kita berlibur setelah ujian?" tanya Baekhyun

"Heumm...ya"

"Kenapa? Apa kau menolak?"

"Ya tadinya tapi eomma ku memaksa agar aku ikut" ujar Sehun

"Ya ampun Sehun seharusnya tidak apa-apa kau ini kita hanya berlibur sebentar setelah itu pulang. Apa kah khawatir meninggalkan eomma mu sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun. Memang Baekhyun lah yang paling tau isi hati Sehun.

"..." Sehun tak berucap ia hanya mengangguk

"Aigoo...Oh Sehun sayang eomma eoh?"

"Tentu saja pabbo. Dia adalah seorang janda yang kesepian yang dia miliki hanya aku" ujar Sehun

"Sehun aku ingin bertanya jika eomma dan appa mu kembali rujuk bagai mana?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, Baekhyun tau sebenarnya ini pertanyaan sensitif bagi Sehun

"Aku tidak mau. Seenaknya saja ia meninggalkan ku dan eomma terus ia ingin rujuk? Jawabannya adalah tidak!"

"Tapi Hun aku rasa kau salah paham, maksud ku begini...appa dan eomma mu berpisah dengan cara baik-baik" jelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mau jika sahabatnya ini sampai membenci appanya Sehun kecil hanya tau ia ditinggal pergi oleh appanya tanpa kembali lagi disisihnya. Sampai sekarang Sehun seakan tidak perduli pada appanya dan Sehun belum faham apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada orang tuanya dan itu juga yang membuat Sehun anti dengan laki-laki terkecuali teman-teman keluarga dan Luhan?

"Entah lah Baek aku tidak tau dan...dan...aku tidak perduli" Sehun menghela nafas lelah

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan pulang hari sudah mulai sore" ujar Baekhyun mencairkan suasana.

Sehun dan Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan saat akan membuka pintu caffe Sehun dan Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba...

"Se...Sehun eonni?" sapa seorang gadis manis nan lembut.

Sehun hanya terdiam jujur ia sangat kaget dengan keberadaan gadis yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Kyung..Kyungsoo?" Sehun terbata mengucapkan nama gadis itu

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tbc_**

 _Hai...hai...maaf ya aku lama updatenya terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir ke ff ini. aku seneng^^_

 _Ayo coba tebak ada hubungan apa ya Sehun dan Kyungsoo? Apa kah ada hubungannya dengan Luhan? Ditunggu aja ya Kkkkkk..._

 _Dan maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran_

 _Review jangan lupa ^^_

 _See ya^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl), Xi Luhan (Boy)_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Chanyeol (Boy)_**

 ** _Kyungsoo (Girl)_**

 ** _Gendre : Genderswitch_**

 ** _Rating : T_**

 ** _Author : SyiSehun_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _Rating bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sehun duduk termenung, saat ini ia sedang berada di pantai Jung-Mun Jeju. Seperti janjinya Luhan mengajak tiga murid kesayangannya berlibur ke Jeju. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan berendam di pantai sedangkan Sehun? Ia seperti membawa beban berat, ia selalu menghela nafas, bukan karena ujian yang minggu lalu baru ia hadapi tapi dua minggu yang lalu saat ia bertemu denga gadis bermata bulat.

Flashback..

Dua gadis duduk berhadapan sedari tadi mereka hanya diam, Baekhyun sudah berpamitan untuk pulang duluan dan tersisa Sehun yang harus duduk kembali karena gadis yang didepannya saat ini ingin berbicara berdua dengannya.

"Eonni...eonni apa kabar?" tanya Kyungsoo gadis bermata bulat

"Baik" jawab Sehun seadanya

"Eonni..kenapa eonni jarang berkunjung kerumah?" tanya sang gadis harap-harap cemas

"Aku sibuk dan tidak sempat untuk berkunjung" ujar Sehun dingin

"Ah...begitu ya tidak apa...eomma sering berkunjung kerumah.."

"Apa? Eomma ku berkunjung kerumah mu?" tanya Sehun kaget

"Ya eomma sering berkunjung terkadang aku merasa kesepian jika appa pergi keluar kota" ujar sang gadis bermata bulat

"Bukan kah ada asisten rumah tangga yang bekerja di tempatmu?"

"Ya...ada tapi mereka bukan..."

"Maaf Kyungsoo aku harus pergi aku ada janji lain" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melihat nanar pada kakaknya yang pergi begitu saja.

"Hati-hati eonni" ujar Kyungsoo lirih

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah tertekuk bahkan sapaan eommanya ia abaikan Sehun memilih berjalan menuju kamar dan membanting pintunya, eomma Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menyusul anaknya dan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun

"Hun~a" panggil sang eomma, Sehun yang berbaring langsung terduduk dan melihat eommanya penuh selidik

"Eomma..Sehun ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa benar eomma sering berkunjung kerumah Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun geram, eomma Sehun tertegun

"Da..darimana kau tau Hun.."

"Aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tadi dan ia mengatakan jika eomma sering berkunjung kerumahnya" ujar Sehun to the point

"Ya jika ada waktu senggang eomma akan pergi kesana" ujar eomma Sehun takut-takut jika Sehun marah padanya

"Kenapa eomma kesana? Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku? Apa eomma tak menganggapku anak eomma?"

"Bukan begitu Sehun ta..tapi kau tau bukan jika Kyungsoo sering ditinggal appa pergi keluar kota? Dia tidak ada teman Hun~a"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan itu! Dan..dan eomma lebih memilih pergi kerumahnya ketimbang dirumah bersama ku? Berarti selama ini eomma pergi kesana tanpa sepengetahuanku!" Sehun marah ia sangat marah

"Sehun dengar kan eomma...Kyungsoo itu adik mu nak dan.."

"Aku tidak punya adik eomma!" bentak Sehun pada eommanya

"SEHUN!" eomma Sehun reflek membentak dan membuat Sehun terdiam

"Kau dan Kyungsoo memiliki appa yang sama"

"Tapi dia bukan lahir dari rahim eomma" kata Sehun sinis, ia benci jika sudah berdebat dengan eommanya tentang appanya dan keluarganya pasti Yi Shin eommanya membela appanya Oh Suho.

"Sehun...kau adalah panutannya nak Kyungsoo sangat menyayangimu, ia sudah lama kehilangan eommanya dan hanya kita perempuan yang menjadi panutannya" ujar eomma Sehun, Sehun tak terima eommanya sudah kelewat membela Kyungsoo.

'Cih menyayangi ku? Jika memang iya dia tidak akan merebut apa yang kumiliki' iner Sehun tak terima.

"Lebih baik eomma keluar aku tidak mau berdebat dengan eomma tentang ini jika kita tetap berdebat semua tidak akan ada ujungnya eomma akan membela mereka mati-matian" kata Sehun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya. Eomma Sehun keluar kamar anak semata wayangnya itu dan menetes kan air mata ia tak bermaksud menyakiti hati Sehun dengan membela mantan dan anak tirinya. Anak tiri? Benarkah?

Eomma Sehun berjalan gontai kearah sofa ruang keluarga, ia termenung benar jika ia masih memberi perhatian terhadap mantan suaminya dan anak suaminya terlalu rumit jika ia ceritakan pada Sehun. Selama ini ia masih menutup rahasia tentang perceraiannya kepada Sehun, Yi Shin pernah memberikan arahan tentang perceraiannya kenapa bisa terjadi tetapi Sehun menolak ia tetap menyalahkan appanya, Yi Shin bingung ia tak mau anaknya membenci apanya sendiri.

Flashback off...

Sehun masih setia memandangi pantai dengan tatapan kosong, sampai ia tak sadar jika seseorang duduk disebelah nya.

"Sehun" tepukan ringan itu membuat Sehun sadar dan menoleh kearah kanannya

"Saem kau mengagetkanku" ujar Sehun

"Ck...kau ini...aku mengajakmu kesini untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang bukan untuk melamun" ujar Luhan

"Huftt...aku tidak melamun saem"

"Ckck...jelas-jelas kau melamun tapi masih mengelak juga"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat Luhan harus menelan air liurnya dengan berat pasalnya iya harus melihat Sehun dengn baju putih transparannya dan bikini berwarna pink itu. Luhan ikut berdiri dan melihat wajah Sehun jika dilihat-lihat wajah Sehun semakin lama semakin cantik jika diperhatikan namun sifat ketusnya pada laki-laki membuat mereka enggan melihat Sehun.

"Saem aku tau aku cantik jadi jangan melihat ku seperti itu oke"

"Ck...kau ini percaya diri sekali" Luhan mengusak rambutnya yang terkena air pantai saat ia mandi tadi Sehun yang melihat itu terpana akan ketampanan Luhan. Terkutuklah kau Luhan! Kenapa makhluk seperti mu bisa setampan dan seimut itu dengan waktu bersamaan.

"Aku tau aku tanpan Nona Oh" Luhan membalikan perkataan Sehun tadi

"Ck percaya diri sekali kau saem"

Luhan hanya tersenyum yang membuat Sehun mati kutu ditempat

"Mau berjalan denganku?" tawar Luhan

"Ya...tapi Baekhyun dan Chan..."

"Biarkan saja mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua" ujar Luhan

"Bagaimana apa kau mau?"

"Ya"

Luhan mengajak Sehun berjalan di bibir pantai sambil bergandengan tangan awalnya Luhan ragu akan mengandeng Sehun namun Sehun lebih dahulu mengapit lengannya karena beberapa wanita berbikini minim itu melihat Luhannya. Luhannya? Luhannya Sehun? Dan...

"Pakai ini" Luhan menyampirkan handuk yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke pinggang Sehun , Sehun sempat gugup karena jarak dia dan Luhan sangat dekat bahkan Luhan memegang pingganya untuk melilitkan handuk agar lelaki hidung belang itu tak melihat Sehunnya memakai bikini. Sehunnya? Sehunnya Luhan begitu?

Setelah bosan berjalan Sehun mengajak Luhan kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap

"Ayo saem kita kembali ke hotel" ajak Sehun

"Ayo" mereka kembali ke hotel masih dengan berpegangan tangan tetapi Luhan berhenti membuat Sehun juga ikut berhenti

"Ada apa saem?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku Saem? Jika bukan saat mengajarmu?"

"Terus?"

"Panggil aku oppa... kita hanya terpaut umur sedikit Sehun"

"Baiklah akan ku coba..opp..oppa" Sehun memanggil Luhan malu-malu dengan sebutan oppa

"Nah begitu lebih manis" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun dan membawa Sehun kembali ke hotel

Sesampai mereka di hotel Sehun dan Luhan di kejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar inap Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Kau sedang apa di kamarku dan Baekhyun? Kenapa wajahmu kelihatan cemas?" tanya Sehun

"Sehun aku harus keluar sebentar, aku harus membeli obat untuk Baekhyun kakinya terluka dan sekarang dia demam aku rasa saat kami berendam dipantai tadi kaki Baekhyun terkena binatang beracun"

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau sudah bawa dia ke klinik terdekat?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"Sudah kata dokter itu gejala kecil tapi aku harus membeli obat ini kebetulan obat di klinik tadi sedang kehabisan stok dan aku ingin mencari di apotik terdekat"

"Ya sudah kau cari biar aku menjaga Baekhyun" ujar Sehun

"Aku akan ikut dengan Chanyeol mencari obat untuk Baekhyun" ujar Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi Chanyeol dan Sehun

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa?" tanya Sehun saat masuk ke kamar hotel dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"Aku tak apa Sehun" ujar Baekhyun dengan menahan sakit pada kakinya

"Bagaimana kau tidak apa...kaki mu terluka dan sekarang kau demam Baek"

Sehun bisa begitu menjadi cerewet jika itu berhubungan dengan orang terdekatnya apa lagi sedang terluka seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja " Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menjaili Sehun

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku bukan asal kau tau" Sehun mulai kesal, tidak sakit tidak sehat Baekhyun tetap menyebalkan

"Hahahaha...wajah mu memerah Sehun kau tak bisa berbohong" Baekhyun tertawa melihat reaksi wajah Sehun yang memerah

"Bagaimana kencan mu dengan Luhan oppa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kami tidak berkencan " ujar Sehun

"Mana bisa begitu jelas-jelas kalian berdua jalan berdua, tentu saja itu namanya kencan"

"Tidak"

"Iya itu namanya kencan, akan ku pukul kepala Luhan oppa jika tidak mengajak Oh Sehun kencan"

"Kau memanggilnya oppa?" tanya Sehun

"Iya. Kenapa? Ia yang meminta agar aku memanggil dia oppa jika dia tidak mengajar kita dia tidak mau terlihat begitu tua katanya" ujar Baekhyun sekenanya

"Dasar laki-laki itu ternyata bukan aku saja yang memanggil dia oppa" Sehun mendengus dan kata-kata Sehun masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun berniat menjaili Sehun lagi.

"Hei...kau cemburu ya?" tanya Baekhyun jail

"Ti..tidak..un...untuk apa aku ce..cemburu!" ujar Sehun ketus sambil terbata-bata sepertinya ia gugup

"Jujur saja Oh Sehunnnn...buka saja hati mu itu untuk Luhan saem yang tampan"

Tuk..

"Aw! appo Sehun" Baekyun protes pasalnya Sehun menjitak kepala Baekhyun

"Sudah lah kau diam..badan mu panas kenapa mereka lama sekali membeli obatnya" ujar Sehun kesal

"Aish...kau ingin melihat aku segera meminum obat atau melihat orang yang menemani kekasihku membeli obat?" tanya Baekhyun jail

"Yak! Byun bisa tidak, tidak usah berisik"

"Hihihihi..." Baekhyun hanya terkikik kecil

"Ini sudah mulai malam, kenapa lama sekali" kesal Sehun

Kret...

"Eohh kalian kenapa lama sekali" tanya Sehun

"Maaf aku tadi membeli makan malam untuku dan Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol

"Eh! Hanya kau dan Baekhyun saja lalu aku dan Luhan saem..."

"Kau dan Luhan Hyung akan makan malam di restoran hotel saja sayang jika free makanan tidak dipakai"

"Hanya kami berdua?"

"Tidak bersepuluh Sehun! Ya jelas berdua lah Sehun, bersiaplah sekarang Luhan Hyung sedang bersiap untuk makan malam, aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu"

"Ne"

"Dan...malam ini aku akan menginap disini untuk menjaga Baekhyun hanya malam ini saja biarkan aku merawat Baekhyun"

"Apa? Tidak! Kau gila? Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Dengan Luhan Hyung tentu saja lagi pula ada double bed jadi kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Kau gila Park? Tidak... Tidak.."

"Ayolah Hun malam ini saja" Chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya, Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk merasakan sakit

"Baiklah... Park aku mempercayakan Baekhyun padamu"

"Siap!" Chanyeol memberikan obat pada Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya

"Diminum obatnya sayang, nanti aku kembali lagi" ujar Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun berada direstoran hotel dan keadaan meraka saat ini seperti sedang berkencan? Makan malam romantis?

"Sehun"

"Heumm?"

"Kau sudah tau kan kalau..."

"Aku bermalam dikamar oppa?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki Luhan

"Hem"

"Ya Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya padaku hanya malam ini saja" ujar Sehun

"Kau tidak keberatan kan tidur berdua bersamaku?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula ranjangnya double bad jadi yah...asalkan oppa tidak macam-macam saja padaku jika kau macam-macam akan ku hancurkan aset berhargamu"

Luhan meringis mendengarkan perkataan dari Sehun

"Kau ini tega sekali lagi pula itu masa depan mu juga" ujar Luhan jail

"Aiggo...oppa kau sangat berharap heh!"

Makan malam Luhan dan Sehun berjalan dengan manis ini awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Huftt...bagaimana kabar Baekhyun ya? Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesan ku" Sehun uring-uringan diranjangnya. Saat ini Sehun sedang berbaring di ranjang dan menunggu giliran memakai kamar mandi Sehun ingin mengganti dressnya dengan baju tidur. Dan saat itu juga Luhan keluar dan menyauti perkataan Sehun

"Tadi Chanyeol menelepon dan dia bilang kalau Baekhyun sudah tertidur setelah makan malam"

"Huhh...syukurlah dia bisa istirahat mudah-mudahan saja besok dia sembuh"

"Sehun kau jadi memakai kamar mandinya kan?"

"Ya" Sehun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengganti dressnya dengan baju tidur

Sehun membuka dressnya dan berganti baju tidur atasannya tetapi belum sampai memakai celana tidur Sehun melihat...

TIKUS!...

"Aaaaaa!" Sehun menjerit sekuatnya dan berlari keluar

"Ada apa Sehun?" Luhan bertanya namun saat itu juga Sehun memeluknya dan menarik Luhan agar pergi kekamar mandi.

"Tadi aku melihat tikus besar!" jerit Sehun histeris, ternyata Oh Sehun takut tikus eh?

"Mana? Tidak ada mungkin kau berhalusinasi"

"Benar ada tadi aku lihat"

Luhan melihat lagi kedalam dan melihat jendela kecil diatas Shower terbuka dan Luhan segera menutupnya

"Mungkin dia sudah keluar dari jendela itu" ujar Luhan. Luhan melihat ada kain katun tipis diatas wastafel seperti celana tidur? Celana? Luhan melihat kearah Sehun yang...yang

"Hun...kau lupa memakai celana ya?" Luhan menunjuk kearah kaki jenjang Sehun yang tanpa alas apapun paha yang mulus itu terpampang di depan Luhan. Sehun dengan lambatnya melihat kebawah dan...

"Aaaaa!...OPPA TUTUP MATAMU!"

Sehun berlari kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan kuat, Luhan yang melihat itu tersenyum geli itu adalah jekpot bagi Luhan bisa melihat area dalam Sehun. Luhan memukul kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Xi Luhan" Luhan berjalan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya keranjangnya dan mebelakangi ranjang yang bersebrangan dengn ranjangnya

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah masam dan menggerutu, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu? Lupa memakai celana tidurnya. Dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin Sehun berbaring dan membelakangi ranjang Luhan dan menyelimuti badannya Sehun memukuli kepalanya malu.

Tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka sama-sama memerah lucu.

Luhan tersenyum seperti orang gila...

Sehun meringis menahan malu...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _Wahhh... bagaimana? Kurang panjang kah? Cepet updatenya kah? Karena jawaban kalian benar jadi aku panjangin walaupun dikit hehehehe..._

 _Heummm dan...karena ini sudah mulai dekat enaenaan atau sedikit agak frontal wkwkwkwk...jadi chapter depan rencana nya naikin rate jadi M? Gimana? Setuju kan?_

 _Ditunggu review nya ya ^^_

 _Dan sedikit cuap saya terimakasih banget sama yang sudah nge review follow dan favorit...aku gak tau kenapa nama kalian yang sudah aku tulis disini waktu di update tiba-tiba hilang gitu aja jadi...aku ngucapin terimakasih kepada reviewers wkwkwk :* sayang kalian_

 _See ya^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl), Xi Luhan (Boy)_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Chanyeol (Boy)_**

 ** _Kyungsoo (Girl)_**

 ** _Gendre : Genderswitch_**

 ** _Rating : T + M_**

 ** _Author : SyiSehun_**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _Rating bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat kearah kanan dimana ada ranjang yang terpisah dengan ranjangnya dan masih terlelap lelaki tampan, Sehun beranjak dan membuka pintu balkon dihirupnya angin segar, ini pemandangan yang menyejukan mata tanpa Sehun sadari seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan mata yang masih lengket. Sehun terkesiap dengan lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"O..oppa? A...apa ya...yang ka...kau lakukan" Sehun gugup saat ini jantungnya hampir lepas

"Memeluk mu tentu saja"

"Le...lepaskan" Sehun mencoba melepas lengan kekar nan halus itu dari pinggangnya

"Sebentar saja biarkan seperti ini"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakan dagunya dipundak Sehun, Luhan tau pasti Sehun sangat risih atau gugup? Luhan melihat kearah Sehun sehingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan leher mulus Sehun.

Cup...

Sehun melepas paksa pelukan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sehun meninggikan volume suaranya

"Sehun dengarkan..."

"Saem kau...kenapa? Kau melakukan itu kita bukan...bukan...ya kau tau kan?"

"Sehun dengar" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat atau mungkin ini aneh menurutmu tapi aku menyukaimu" Luhan melihat mata Sehun membola lucu, Sehun kaget! secepat itu? Atau dia yang bodoh selama ini mengabaikan perhatian Luhan untuknya?

"Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa aku?"

"Kau wanita yang berbeda kau tidak banyak berbicara pertama kali kita berjumpa saat aku mulai mengajar mu dan kedua temanmu kau tidak banyak berbicara dan saat aku suka mengganggumu aku baru tau kau orang yang berbeda, dewasa dan kekanakan kau tau dimana saatnya kau harus bersikap dewasa dan bersikap kekanakan jika didepan temanmu dan aku mungkin?"

"Tapi kau tidak mengetahui segalanya tentangku, kau tidak tau bagaimana aku" Sehun cemas bahkan sahabatnya terkadang kewalahan menangani sikap Sehun yang moodian

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak mencoba saja? Lagi pula kau akan menjadi mahasiswi kan? Dan itu berarti tugasku sudah selesai untuk mengajarmu"

Sehun terdiam benar apa kata Luhan tugas Luhan sudah selesai untuk mengajarinya private saatnya ia memasuki jenjang dimana segala sesuatu harus ia urus sendiri, ia sadar hari-harinya akan berkurang untuk bertemu Luhan mungkin lebih parahnya ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan.

"Saem...a..aku ingin meminta waktu"

"Waktu?"

"Kau tau aku tidak ingin berpacaran a..aku ingin langsung menikah. Bisa kah kau menunggu ku?" Sehun berkata dengan mantap ia tak pernah ingin mencari pacar tetapi ia ingin mencari pasangan hidup.

"Baiklah...empat tahun kan?"

"Ne?"

"Aku akan menunggumu aku akan menunggu gadisku menjadi wanita seutuhnya" Luhan tersenyum dan membelai pipi chabi itu.

"Kau yakin? Bisa menungguku tanpa melihat orang lain?"

"Heunmmm...aku tidak janji tapi aku akan berusaha" jawab Luhan membuat Sehun mendecih dasar Laki-laki susah dipercaya.

"Ck...dasar" Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya dan bersedekap

"Lihat aku Sehun. Aku seorang lelaki sejati akan menepati janjinya" Luhan tersenyum memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan mencium kening Sehun

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan lagi? Apa kau mau?" ajak Luhan

"Heummm...tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kekamar Baekhyun ingin melihat keadaanya"

"Baiklah...segera mandi dan kita akan keluar"

"Heummm.."

.

.

.

.

.

Tok...

Tok...

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun berada didepan kamar yang seharusnya dihuni oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun tapi karena Baekhyun sedang sakit si dobi Chanyeol ingin merawat Baekhyun katanya

"Eoh..Sehun.. Hyung? Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Aku ingin melihatnya" Sehun ingin masuk namaun dihalang oleh Chanyeol

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya sewot

"Sebaiknya kau kembali nanti saja Baekhyun sedang tidur tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur merasakan sakit kakinya dan kami baru saja sarapan dan ia meminum obatnya dan tertidur lagi" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan memelas agar tidak mengganggu Baekhyun dulu, Sehun melihat kearah Luhan dan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Sudahlah Hun bagaimana jika selesai sarapan kita menjenguk Baekhyun lagi? Lagi pula kasian Baekhyun biarkan ia istirahat" Luhan mencoba membujuk Sehun.

"Baikalh...Chanyeol jaga Baekkie ku awas jika ku macam-macam" ancam Sehun

"Iya kau ini bawel sekali...memangnya jika aku apa-apakan dia kau yang akan bertanggung jawab kan aku" Chanyeol keceplosan dan membuat Sehun melotot. Luhan mencoba menarik Sehun

"Ayo Hun kita pergi. Chan jaga Baekhyun" Luhan mencoba memberi arahan pada Chanyeol

"Baik Hyung"

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Saem menyeretku? Si dobi itu enak saja berbicara sembarangan dia harus diberi pelajaran"

"Sudah lah Hun lagi pula yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar" Luhan kau memancing singa betina yang sedang lapar ya

"Apa!?"

"Ti..tidak Hun ayo makan" Luhan menyeret Sehun kearah restoran dan mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Sehun tak mengamuk.

Sehun dan luhan mengambil makanan masing-masing mengingat ini di hotel dan mereka mengambil makanan apa yang mereka sukai.

Saat ini mereka hanyut dalam acara sarapan mereka dengan sedikit perbincangan kecil, saat sedang berbincang mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang...

"Saem? Apakah itu kau?"

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan menyapa gadis itu dan mereka saling tersenyum, Sehun? Tentu saja dia terperangah. Kenapa dia berada disini? Memangnya tidak ada penginapan lain? Kenapa mereka harus berjumpa?

"Wahhh...kau dengan kekasih mu?" tanya Kyungsoo, gadis itu tau bahwa Sehun pasti tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai adik.

"Ya..." sebelum Luhan melanjutkan bicaranya Sehun berdiri dan membuat dua orang di hadapannya terkejut

"Permisi aku harus pergi" tanpa babibu lagi Sehun keluar dengan perasaan bingung. Bagaimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo bisa saling kenal? Apakah Kyungsoo murid Luhan juga?

"Saem? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Cepat kejar dia" ujar Kyungsoo

"Ta...tapi"

"Sudah sana kejar dia...besok kita bertemu lagi"

Luhan langsung berlari dan mencari Sehun

"Kemana dia? Kenapa cepat sekali jalannya"

Luhan mencari Sehun kearah pantai dan...dapat!

"Sehun!"

"..." tak ada jawaban Sehun tetap berjalan

"Sehun! Berhenti disana!"

"..." tak ada tanggapan, Luhan mulai kesal dan mengejar Sehun

Grep...

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang

"Kau kenapa heum?"

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Kau cemburu?" kembali Luhan bertanya, Sehun menggeleng membuat ikatan rambutnya mengibas-ngibas mengenai wajah Luhan

Chup...

Chup...

Luhan berkali-kali menciumi pipi dan tengkuk Sehun

"Lalu?"

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun, membalikan badan kearah Luhan

"Aku mengenal Kyungsoo karena dia muridku"

"Muridmu?" Sehun menautkan alisnya tanda bingung

"Iya dia murid home schooling dan aku salah satu gurunya" Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun

"Home schooling? Apa dia sakit atau..."

"Aku tidak tau yang pasti orangtuanya meminta untuk ia home schooling" ujar Luhan

"Sudah ya tidak usah dipusingkan" ujar Luhan

Luhan menatap kearah Sehun dan memajukan wajahnya, Sehun yang melihat itu pipinya bersemu dan memejamkan matanya, sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu sudah menyentuh dan...

"Hei! HYUNG! Jika mau bermesraan ditempat sepi sana"

Luhan dan Sehun melihat sepasang kekasih tertawa bahagia siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan ChanBaek mereka saling merangkul dan tertawa bersama mesra sekali.

Sehun tersenyum begitu juga Luhan pasangan ChanBaek mendekati pasangan HanHun

"Kau sudah baikan Baek? Bukannya kau sedang tidur?" tanya Sehun

"Salahkan saja teman tersayang mu itu aku sudah melarang agar tidak keluar tapi ia terbangun dan merengek ingin melihat Sehun nya" Chanyeol bervokal ria yang hanya di tertawai oleh tiga orang itu.

"Aiggo my Baek Bee sudah sembuh ne?" Sehun mencoba menggoda Baekhyun

Luhan melihat interaksi ketiga muridnya dia bahagia bisa dikenalkan oleh tuhan dengan mereka Luhan melihat senyum indah diwajah Sehun. Ia ingin sangat ingin membuat Senyum Sehun selalu hidup.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 ** _Huaaa...gimana? Kelamaan kah? Mianhae..._**

 ** _Selamat bersekolah untuk adik...adikku...teman-teman...dan kakak yang sudah masuk kuliah? Sudah atau belum?_**

 ** _Gak pernah bosenn-bosennya untuk mengingatkan review ^^_**

 ** _Dannn...gomawo yang sudah review, follow, dan favorit Lopyuhhh..._**

 ** _See ya^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl), Xi Luhan (Boy)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Chanyeol (Boy)**

 **Kyungsoo (Girl)**

 **Gendre : Genderswitch**

 **Rating : T + M**

 **Author : SyiSehun**

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Rating bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Brukk...

Dentuman lumayan keras terdengar dari seorang gadis yang membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur kamarnya. Dia Sehun menghela nafasnya cukup keras ia terlalu lelah untuk perjalanan pulang dari jeju menuju seoul belum lagi kejadian beberapa hari di jeju bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo? Ya Kyungsoo selalu ada saat ia dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu tak terkecuali dengan pasangan ChanBaek Kyungsoo juga ada dan ia membuntuti Sehun lebih tepatnya hal itu membuat Sehun kesal bukan main, aku rasa tak perlu di ceritakan bagai mana Kyungsoo selalu menempelinya terkadang ia akan bermanja ria dengan Luhan sebetulnya jika boleh jujur di dalam hati Sehun mulai timbul cemburu namun Sehun sangat apik menutupinya. Terkadang jika kesal Sehun akan meninggalkan semuanya dan kembali ke kamar hotel sendiri. Perlu diceritakan? Baiklah..

 **Flashback on..**

"Sehun lihat ombaknya..ayo kau harus ikut berenang" celoteh Baekhyun dengan menggandeng lengannya

"Tidak! Kalian saja aku malas" sahut Sehun malas

"Ayo lah Hun~ bersenang-senanglah jangan cemberut saja" Chanyeol kembali menyerukan suaranya, tapi yang didapat Chanyeol adalah tatapan maut Sehun yang membuat pasangan ChanBaek itu seketika diam dan Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol agar pergi menjauh.

"Huffff~" Sehun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali

"Hei! Kau tidak ikut bermain bersama mereka" tanya seseorang

"Aiggo...kau ini mengagetkan ku saja" ujar Sehun pada saem tampannya

"Eonni bagaimana kita bermain air bersama? Mau ya?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias

"Tidak" Sehun kembali acuh

"Bagaimana jika kita berdua menyusul mereka? Kau mau Kyung?"

"Ayo Saem aku mau" Kyungsoo berlari kearah pantai terlebih dahulu

"Kau yakin tidak ikut bergabung?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak" Sehun tetap menghadap kedepan tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan

"Hemm...baiklah" Sebelum berlari Luhan menyempatkan mengacak rambut Sehun dan membuat Sehun mendesis tak suka.

Sehun menatap teman, saem, dan adik tirinya yang sedang menikmati air pantai, sebenarnya Sehun merasa muak sekaligus kesal kenapa mereka seenak jidat bermain sedangkan dia tidak? Sehun menatap nanar pada Luhan yang sedang menggoda adik tirinya dan membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan bagi mereka. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali menuju ke hotel, tanpa Sehun sadari sedari tadi seseorang melihat gerak-geriknya

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar hotel Sehun langsung membuka baju pantainya dan berniat berendam dikamar mandi, beberapa menit Sehun berendam ia langsung memakai handuk kimono yang disediakan pihak hotel lalu keluar betapa terkejut nya Sehun melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di depan kamar mandi lantas Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Ke..kenapa oppa bisa berada disini?" hanya Sehun gelagapan sekaligus kesal

"Kau terlalu ceroboh Oh Sehun bagai mana jika orang lain masuk?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda, sepertinya Luhan berniat menjaili Sehun

"Tidak akan ada yang masuk! Sa...sana keluar dari kamar ku!" teriak Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Luhan pergi.

"Aku tidak mau" Luhan melipat tangannya menantang

"Mwo! Yakk! Byuntae! Noe khaaa!" Sehun menjerit layaknya orang yang akan dicabuli

"Hahahahhahaa" Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Yak! Byuntae! Khaaa!" Sehun mengambil bantal dan memukuli badan Luhan, Luhan hanya meringis lalu

Greb..

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menarik bantal yang Sehun pegang lalu membuangnya, Luhan menarik kedua tangan Sehun kebelakang posisi mereka saat ini begitu menempel Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu agresif sayang?"

"Yak! Lepaskan kalau tidak.."

"Kalau tidak... apa?"

"Aku akan..?"

"Tunggu sayang...dadamu lumayan besar ya?" Luhan tersenyum jail

DUAKk...

"RASAKAN ITU! DASAR BYUNTAE!" Sehun tersenyum menang salah kan Luhan yang seenaknya mengintip celah payudaranya

"Kau...kau sangat...tega...Sehun ini...aset berharga ku..bagaimana kalau...ini rusak...kita tidak bisa punya anak tau.." Luhan berbicara sambil meringis kesakitan pasalnya juniornya telah ditendang Sehun

"Ckckck...itu urusan mu"

 **Flashback off..**

Sehun tertawa sendiri, kenapa ia harus mengingat itu? Dan itu adalah moment tersiyal bagi Luhan.

Tok...tok...tok..

"Hun ini eomma"

"Masuk eomma"

"Apa kau sedang istirahat?" tanya sang eomma

"Ya begitulah..tapi tidak apa-apa, ada apa eomma?"

"Eomma ingin berbicara sebentar padamu"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sehun mengerut alisnya, eomma Sehun menghampiri putrinya dan duduk diranjang putrinya

"Begini eomma ingin meminta persetujuan darimu" ujar eomma Sehun gugup

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Eomma berencana menikah kembali dengan appa mu" ujar eomma Sehun was-was

"Apa!? Eomma bercanda ya?"

"Tidak.. Sehun eomma serius"

"Eomma?"

"Eomma tau ini berat untuk mu dan kau pasti tidak akan..."

"Eomma sudah tau jawabanku" Sehun menangis ia menolak dan ia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya kembali bersama ia terlalu takut akan masa lalu

"Tapi Sehun eomma masih mencintai appa mu"

"Lalu apa ia juga mencintai eomma kembali? Eomma...eomma tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan pada kita? Dia meninggalkan kita eomma!" Sehun meraung tapi eomma Sehun bersih kukuh

"Sehun ada kalanya kau tau tentang semua dan...appa begitu menyayangimu mungkin waktunya belum tepat saat itu ia masih memiliki istri tapi sekarang ia bisa kembali pada kita, ia memikirkan nasibmu Sehun"

"Aku..tidak perduli dan aku menolak!"

Sehun beranjak dari kamarnya pergi keluar rumah dan tak menghiraukan panggilan sang eomma, Sehun terlalu kalut ia tidak bisa menerima semua Sehun terlalu takut jika eommanya akan disakiti lagi? Sehun berhenti di sebuah taman yg cukup jauh dari rumahnya ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang menghadap sungai kecil, Sehun menghela nafasnya berulang kali ia menyeka air matanya yang terus jatuh tanpa henti ia bingung harus kemana lagi ia mengadu dan mencurahkan hatinya?

Puk...

Sehun berjengit kaget seseorang menepuk bahunya, lalu ia menoleh dan secepat mungkin menghapus airmatanya

"Wah...kau disini? Jauh sekali dari rumah mu? Apa kau ada masalah?" orang itu bertanya dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong...jelas-jelas kau menangis"

"..."

"Mau bercerita?" tanya lagi

"..."

"Baiklah jika tidak..."

"Eomma ku akan menikah"

"Nde?"

"Cepat atau lambat disetujui atau tidak mereka akan menikah" ujar Sehun

"Eomma mu?"

"..." Sehun tak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk

"Dengan siapa?"

"Appaku...appa kandungku"

"Bukan kah itu bagus?"

"Tidak...aku takut ia akan melukai aku dan eomma?"

"Jika eomma mu ingin menikah dengan appa mu lagi itu pertanda mereka masih saling menyayangi"

"Tapi...kau tidak tau bagai mana perasaanku"

Sehun kembali menangis kali ini ia mengeratkan tangannya kuat-kuat

"Luhan oppa bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di apartemen mu?" tanya Sehun

"Heh? Bagaimana dengan eomma mu?" tanya Luhan

"Aku mohon" Sehun kembali memelas dan itu sangat sulit untuk dihindari oleh Luhan

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan berada di ruang makan mereka memakan masakan yang di buat oleh Luhan, jujur kepulangannya dari jeju sore tadi hingga malam mereka belum makan dan kebetulan Luhan ingin berbelanja bahan makanan dan ia tidak sengaja melihat Sehun yg menurut Luhan gadis itu tersesat.

"Apa enak?" tanya Luhan

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu setelah makan kau harus mandi dan berganti baju, lihat bajumu dari bandara tadi hingga sekarang masih sama"

"Ya...baiklah saem yang cerewet" Sehun kembali memakan makanannya, Luhan hanya tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa menit Sehun dan Luhan telah selesai dengan acara makan malam mereka Luhan mengambil alih piring kotor lalu mencucinya sedangkan Sehun sedang mandi, Luhan berniat menghubungi eomma Sehun agar ibu beranak satu itu tidak khawatir dengan putri semata wayannya

"Baiklah ...selamat malam"

"Kau menelpon siapa?"

"Aku menelepon eomma mu" ujar Luhan, Sehun hanya diam lalu duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan televisi

"Bajuku cocok juga untuk mu" ujar Luhan

"Ya...sedikit kebesaran" ujar Sehun acuh

"Tapi tetap cantik" puji Luhan tanpa sadar, Sehun hanya melirik Luhan sekilas lalu kembali melihat televisi.

Ctak...

"Ommo...kenapa lampunya mati?" kaget Sehun

"Aku rasa ada yang korslet" jawab Luhan

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan menyalakan lilin" saat Luhan akan beranjak ia tersandung lengan sofa dan...

Dukk...

"Akkk!"

"Appo" Sehun meringis merasakan timpahan dari Luhan

Ting...

Lampu yang awalnya padam sekarang hidup kembali..

Luhan dan Sehun merasa lega namun mereka merasa aneh dengan posisi saat ini Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah begitu juga dengan Luhan wajah Luhan berada tepat di atas dada Sehun membuat mereka sulit bernafas bukan karena saling tindih tapi posisi mereka begitu intim? Luhan melihat bibir ranum itu begitu menggoda

Luhan sedikit beranjak membuat Sehun lega namun...

Chuu~

Satu kecupan diberi oleh Luhan ke bibir ranum Sehun lalu mengapit bibir bawah Sehun dengan bibirnya, Sehun membulatkan matanya merasa tak ada penolakan Luhan membuka mata rusanya dan melihat mata hazel Sehun yang membulat sempurna Luhan memberanikan diri dengan menyampingkan wajahnya lalu memagut bibir Sehun dengan gerakan lembut, Sehun tak bergerak hingga kedua tangannya di genggam erat keatas oleh Luhan. Sehun mencoba rileks dan memejamkan matanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya lalu membalas lumatan Luhan, Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Mereka saling memaggut Luhan mencoba mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya namun Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menghirup udara sebanyak banyak nya.

Luhan langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun, Sehun tersadar dan mendudukan dirinya seperti semula

"Mi..mianhae" ujar Luhan meminta maaf dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Sehun

"Ekhemm..gwenchana" Sehun salah tingkah wajahnya berubah merah

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku ke kamar dulu" Luhan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Sehun dengan sejuta deguban di jantungnya sama seperti Luhan

Sehun beranjak mengikuti Luhan yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke kamarnya, tentu saja kamar mereka berbeda

Didalam kamar Luhan memegang dadanya yang berdetak terlalu kuat

"Hufttt...hampir saja"

Sedangkan Sehun didalam kamar yang berbeda memegang bibirnya

"Ciuman pertamaku"

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari nan cerah seorang gadis masih betah menggeliat dikasur nan empuk, ia terbangun mencium sesuatu yang lezat dan berjalan kearah dapur penciumannya soal makanan memang tak usah diragukan lagi buktinya setiap mencium harum makanan maka ia akan cepat bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun Sehun?" tanya seorang yang sudah bersih sehabis madi dapat Sehun cium wangi tubuh si lelaki

"Ya" balas Sehum dengan suara seraknya

"Sarapan sudah siap aku membuat kan pancake untuk kita sarapan" ujar sang lelaki dengan wajah tampannya

Sehun mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Luhan si lelaki tampan tersebut, Sehun memulai makan.

"Apa kau berniat pulang setelah ini?" tanya Luhan

"Aku rasa...ya" jawab Sehun ragu

"Mau ku antar?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya setelah makan ini mandi lah terlebih dahulu setelah itu pakai lah bajuku"

Sehun hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan, seperti kata Luhan ia mengantar Sehun. Tak ada perbincangan lebih antara Sehun dan Luhan mereka memilih diam Luhan ingin sekali memberi pengertian soal eomma nya yang ingin menikah agar Sehun memikirkannya kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sehun

Tok...tok...tok

Setelah Luhan mengetuk pintu keluarlah eomma Sehun dengan senyum mengembang ia sempat khawatir soal Sehun yang keluar dari rumah namun setelah menerima panggilan dari Luhan dia lega bahwa Sehun bersama dengan orang yang bisa ia percaya kalau Sehun sempat diculik mungkin eomma Sehun akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

" aku ingin mengantar Sehun pulang"

"Gomawo Luhan kau menjaga Sehun dengan baik"

Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu, eomma Sehun menyuruh Luhan dan Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu Sehun langsung beranjak ke kamarnya, memakluminya pasti anaknya itu masih marah terhadapnya.

" anda tidak apa-apa" tegur Luhan

"Ya"

" saya tidak terlalu tau masalah antara anda dan Sehun tapi saya yakin Sehun pasti akan mengerti tentang keinginan anda, cobalah berkompromi lagi dengan Sehun" ujar Luhan

hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum simpul kearah Luhan

"Gomawo Lu...kau sudah menenangkanku tidak salah aku menjodohkanmu dengan Sehun" ujar eomma Sehun

"Sama-sama Nyonya saya juga senang bisa membantu anda dan Sehun"

"Panggil saja eomma seperti Sehun memanggil ku"

"Ne? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja" ujar eomma Sehun

"Bagaimana jika eommonim?" tanya Luhan lebih sopan

"Baiklah" eomma Sehun tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu eommonim aku permisi dulu aku harus mengajar nanti sore aku akan berkunjung lagi apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja makan malam lah disini arrachi?"

"Ne eommonim"

Luhan berpamitan dan beranjak dari rumah Sehun menuju tempat mengajarnya.

.

.

.

.

sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur memasak makan siang untuknya dan putrinya

berjalan menuju kamar Sehun mengetuknya namun tak ada balasan.

"Sehun...makanlah dulu eomma sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu"

"..."

"Sehun...turunlah eomma tunggu di meja makan" lalu menjauhi kamar putrinya

Didalam Sana Sehun tampak ragu ia lapar namun ia malas menghadapi wajah eommanya yang memancarkan kesedihan. Akhirnya Sehun keluar dan menuju meja makan, menunggu Sehun dan saat Sehun muncul langsung mengambil lauk pauk untuk ia makan begitu juga dengan Sehun mereka makan dengan hikmat tanpa ada suara satu pun.

Siang berganti sore hari dan betapa terkejut nya Sehun tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk.

"Yak! Oppa keluar sana...jangan masuk tanpa seizin orangnya" ujar Sehun kesal

"Yaampun Sehun kau ini galak sekali sih" Luhan menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan berjalan ke arah kursi belajar Sehun mendudukan dirinya disana

"Biarkan saja memangnya siapa suruh tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi pula ini kamar seorang gadis dan kau laki-laki mana boleh seperti itu" ujar Sehun panjang lebar

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu!"

"Kau sedang apa?" Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan

"Sedang bermain game di laptop ku tentu saja" jawab Sehun ketus

"Bukannya melihat yang tidak-tidak kan?" tanya Luhan jail

"Yak! Tentu saja tidak...dasar Byuntae!"

"Hahahaha...lihat Sehun wajahmu memerah berarti kau bohong"

"Ck terserah kau saja Byuntae"

"Hei mana boleh seperti itu kau melihatnya tanpa mengajakku.. Mungkin saja kita bisa mempraktekkannya" ucap Luhan yang membuat Sehun merah padam menahan malu dan kesal

"Yakkk! Byuntae enyah lah!"

"Hahahhahaa"

.

.

.

.

Malam hari menjelang sudah rapi dengan sebelumnya ia sudah tampak lebih segar dan ia berniat memanggil Luhan dan Sehun untuk makan malam dan tidak lupa ia menyuruh Sehun mengenakan dress cantik.

"Untuk apa eomma menyuruhku memakai dress ini? seperti ada tamu saja" ujar Sehun kesal

"Tentu ada sayang Luhan kan tamu kita" ujar

" Yi Shin dia itu bukan tamu tapi hantu yang tak di undang" ujar Sehun kesal, ia melihat eommanya dan Luhan tertawa

"Kau ini enak saja mengatai ku hantu jika aku hantu mana bisa aku menciummu" kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sehun memerah

'Luhan sialan' batin Sehun

Tok...tok...tok

"Nah itu tamunya sudah datang" ujar

Sehun dan Luhan hnya menunggu dimeja makan mereka duduk bersebelahan

"Sehun ini tamunya"

Betapa terkejut nya Sehun yang menjadi tamunya malam ini adalah..

"Appa...Kyungsoo?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Halo...halooooo...apa lama updatenya? Maaf kan saya ya gak bisa update cepet dan mungkin ceritanya gak sesuai dengan perkiraan kalian atau apapun itu aku minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan**_

 _ **Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sudah nge review, favorit, follow, terimakasih cium satu-satu tanpa kalian ff ini gak bakal lanjut mungkin kkkkkkk...**_

 _ **Gimana adegan Kissseu nya?**_

 _ **See ya^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl), Xi Luhan (Boy)**

 **Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai (Boy)**

 **Gendre : Genderswitch**

 **Rating : T + M**

 **Author : SyiSehun**

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Rating bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Saat ini Sehun duduk termenung dibangku halaman belakang rumahnya, ia tau cepat atau lambat disetujui atau tidak kedua orang tuanya pasti akan kembali bersama, Sehun terlalu kalut dalam pikirannya ia sama sekali tak menyentuh bahkan tak menaruh minat pada konsep pernikahan orang tuanya.

 _ **Flashback on...**_

Makan malam terjadi dengan tenang dan saat satu persatu selesai dengan acara makan mereka. Ayah Sehun membuka suara.

"Sehun" panggil sang ayah, Sehun tak menjawab ia hanya melirik ayahnya sekilas

"Appa tau ini sangat sulit untukmu, tapi maukah kau menerima appa kembali?" tanya sang appa, Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa dia ingin menangis sekarang namun ia tahan, dan secepat kilat beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan tergesah kearah kamarnya. Ia tak sanggup bila harus menangis didepan semua jamuan makan malam.

Semua melihat kepergian Sehun. Luhan mencoba mengejar Sehun dan berbicara empat mata padanya, mungkin dia bukanlah bagian dari keluarga itu tapi setidaknya dia ada untuk menenangkan Sehun.

"Suho~ya kau pasti bisa mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Sehun" ujar mantan istrinya atau bisa dibilang akan menjadi calon istrinya kembali

"Aku merasa bersalah" ujar Suho lesuh, ia tak mau kebencian Sehun akan makin membesar padanya ia harus mengembalikan kepercayaan itu dan memaafkan masa lalu.

Kyungsoo yang notabene anak Suho adik Sehun walau mereka beda ibu, tak pernah terbesit rasa benci dihatinya malah yang ada hanyalah kasih sayang yang besar pada Sehun dan ibunya. Kyungsoo mengapalkan tangannya merasa bersalah pada Sehun dan ibunya, dulu ia merasa bahagia bersama orangtuanya tanpa sadar seseorang tersakiti dan menaruh kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Sedangkan didalam kamar Sehun mencoba menstabilkan dirinya, menahan gejolak dihatinya dan tanpa ia sadari Luhan telah duduk disebelahnya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hun" panggil Luhan

"Aku...aku tidak bisa oppa..jika...aku...aku tidak bisa" Sehun menangis menumpahkan kekesalannya. Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat mencoba mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Sehun.

"Aku tau ini berat untuk mu...tapi aku percaya kau bisa melewati cobaan dalam hidupmu" Luhan lagi-lagi memberi tepukan pada bahu sempit Sehun

 _ **Flashback off...**_

Sehun masih betah melamunkan kedua orangtuanya. Sampai tepukan dibahunya menyadarkan Sehun

"Eonni" panggil sang gadis lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sehun

"Heumm?"

"Eonni sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya sang gadis

"Tidak ada" jawab Sehun singkat

Kyungsoo, gadis itu menggenggam tangan kakaknya dengan lembut dan membuat sang kakak menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Eonni apa...eonni belum bisa memaafkan kesalahan appa dulu? Apa eonni belum bisa memaafkan ku dengan eommaku?" Kyungsoo menanyakan hal sensitif itu pada sang kakak namun yang Kyungsoo dapat hanya anggukan lemah dari sang kakak.

Kyungsoo tau ini hal yang terberat bagi sang kakak begitu juga dengan dirinya namun yang lalu biarlah berlalu, bukan kah seperti itu? Maafkan masa lalu maka kau bisa memulai hidup baru yang lebih baik.

Kyungsoo memeluk sang kakak ia usap halus punggung sempit sang kakak, Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Kau tau Kyung aku...aku hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan sekarang, tapi aku yakin lambat laun semua luka itu pasti tertutup" Sehun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, bohong jika dia tak membutuhkan sandaran untuk melepaskan semua perasaanya. Bagaimanapun Sehun harus berusaha berdamai dengan masa lalu.

Dari jarak beberapa meter dari kedua gadis itu seorang wanita paruh baya melihat dan mendengar perbincangan kedua gadis itu ia tak mampu menahan tetesan air matanya, putrinya harus merasakan trauma yang orangtuanya perbuat bukan trauma fisik tapi trauma hati dimana ia takut akan kehilangan dan ditinggalkan.

" Maafkan eomma Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Wedding day...**_

Saat ini terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan setelan baju pengantin yang sederhana namun tak menutupi kecantikannya. Kedua gadis yang berada dibelakangnya tersenyum, salah satu dari mereka mendekati wanita cantik itu.

"Eomma.." Sehun memanggil ibunya dan memeluk sang ibu dari belakang.

"Sehunnie.."

"Berbahagialah eomma" ujar Sehun pelan, sang ibu memegang lengan sang anak yang merangkul bahunya

"Terimakasih Sehunnie"

Kedua ibu dan anak itu tersenyum begitu juga gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka tersenyum senang.

"Kyungie~ kau tidak ingin memeluk eomma juga" canda sang ibu membuat kedua gadis itu tersenyum simpul, Kyungsoo berjalan dan memeluk eomma dan eonninya secara bersamaan.

"Berbahagialah eomma" ujar Kyungsoo

.

.

Saat ini suasana pernikahan Yi Shin dan Suho berjalan dengan lancar tamu undangan berdatangan satu persatu, keduanya tampak bahagia pernikahan yang sederhana di halaman belakang rumah , Sehun dan Kyungsoo seperti putri dimana mereka begitu cantik dan tak luput dari sapaan orang-orang rekan kerja eomma dan appanya bahkan lelaki tampan memandangi mereka seperti memandangi sebuah kristal, cantik dan indah. Dan itu sebenarnya membuat seseorang yang berada disebelah Sehun muak pasalnya kedua gadis itu selalu menjadi bahan lirikan para lelaki walau lebih banyak Kyungsoo yang mendapat pujian langsung dari pada Sehun, sepertinya mereka takut akan lelaki yang selalu bersama Sehun.

"Sehun" panggil sang lelaki

"Hemm?"

"Kapan acarnya selesai?" tanya nya lagi

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, kenapa? Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tidak senang

"Bukan..bukan begitu hanya saja aku risih dengan lelaki yang selalu memandangmu, aku tidak suka" ujarnya, Sehun terkekeh lelaki ini benar-benar cemburu ternyata

"Hei...Luhan oppa, kau tau ini acara pernikahan ibu ku otomatis aku harus berdandan yang cantik jadi wajar jika aku dipuji dengan kecantikanku" Sehun mencoba membela dirinya

"Ck...ya..ya..ya terserah padamu saja" Luhan memberungut dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum puas setidaknya ia tau bahwa Luhan menjaganya dengan protektifnya walau mereka buka pasangan kekasih.

Saat asik-asiknya mereka bertiga berbincang kecil seseorang datang dengan menyapa mereka membuat mereka bertiga memasang tampang yang berbeda-beda.

1...2...3...daaann

"Kaiiii..." Sehun berloncat kecil lalu memeluk teman kecilnya dengan sangat erat, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum maklum ia juga kenal dengan teman kakak nya ini. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan ia mengeratkan giginya pertanda ia kesal setengah mati ingin rasanya ia menjambak Sehun agar tidak memeluk sembarangan laki-laki

"Sehun~ah" balas Kai, teman sedari kecil Sehun

"Kai...kapan kau kembali? Bukankah kau ada di jepang?" tanya Sehun dengan masih memeluk Kai

"Aku mendengar kabar gembira ini lalu aku dan orangtua ku langsung mengambil penerbangan dua hari yang lalu"

"Ya ampun Kai kau sangat jahat tidak memberi tau jika kau akan pulang" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bisa kita berbicara berdua?" tanya Kai

"Ya tentu saja" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kai pergi menjauhi kedua orang yang masih terdiam dengan adegan yang mereka lihat.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan tanpa sadar yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan

"Namanya Kai oppa, dia teman kecilnya eonni dan empat tahun lalu mereka harus berpisah" jelas Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan penasaran

"Kau tau dia ? Atau kau kenal dia?" tanya Luhan

"Ya aku mengenalnya"

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kembali ke korea" ujar Kai, saat ini Sehun dan Kai sedang duduk di bangku depan rumah alias appa Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum

"Ya sudah lama sekali kau tak kembali, kulitmu makin hitam saja" ejek Sehun

"Kau ini aku tidak hitam hanya kurang putih saja asal kau tau aku ini paling diincar oleh teman sekolahku" ujar Kai dengan bangganya

"Ck...dasar kkamjong"

"Sehun"

"Heum"

"Aku akan berkuliah disini" ujar Kai sambil melihat wajah Sehun yang menunduk

"Jinjja?" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Heum" Kai mengangguk mantap yang membuat Sehun tersenyum cerah

"Aku akan mengambil jurusan seni di Seoul university"

"Benarkah? Wahhh... Berarti kita satu kampus kalau aku ingin mengambil jurusan psikologis aku ingin menolong orang sepertimu yang gila" canda Sehun membuat Kai tertawa lalu menampilkan wajah datarnya, Sehun masih betah tertawa.

"Kau sudah bisa memaafkan appamu kan?" tanya Kai yang membuat tawa Sehun terhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Aku rasa aku akan mencoba memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali tapi kalau untuk melupakan masa lalu aku rasa itu sangat sulit, kau tau luka lama yang terlalu dalam pasti akan membekas"

"Sehun~ah aku tau ini berat untukmu tapi aku percaya kau bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan masa lalu " ujar Kai mencoba mengembalikan kepercayaan Sehun

"Akan aku coba Kai, aku hanya butuh waktu dan penawar" ujar Sehun, Kai mengerti ia terlalu mengerti Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun terlahir di tahun yang sama bulan berbeda yang mengharuskan Sehun sebagai adik dan ibu mereka bersahabat, maka dari itu Kai tau seluk beluk Sehun, Kai sangat perduli pada Sehun tapi itu dulu seiring berjalannya waktu, bencana itu datang dan mengharuskan mereka mengenal Kyungsoo, Sehun mencoba menerima namun yang ia dapat adalah diabaikan oleh appanya bahkan hampir eommanya pada saat itu eomma dan appanya sudah berpisah tapi eomma Sehun begitu baik dan datang saat acara kelahiran Kyungsoo, awalnya tidak ada gangguan apapun Sehun masih sering pergi kerumah appanya dan bertemu ibu Kyungsoo walau dalam dirinya selalu mengatakan iri atau sakit hati namun Sehun mengabaikan perasaan itu yang membuat Luka itu berkembang dan saat usia Kyungsoo lima tahun ibu Kyungsoo meninggal dan itu membuat ibu Sehun Shin menjadi ibu pengganti bagi Kyungsoo namun Sehun merasa ia terabaikan sampai jenjang sekolah menengah pertama Sehun mengenalkan Kai pada Kyungsoo yang pada saat itu berjarak dua tahun dengn mereka, dan apa yang ditakuti Sehun benar Kai juga ikut mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih bermain dengan Kyungsoo. Dan pada saat itu Sehun mencari jati dirinya sendiri dan memendam luka lama yang belum terobati rasa takut Sehun lebih besar maka dari itu ia menjadi orang yang cuek namun memiliki hati yang lembut, kalian bisa mengerti sifat Sehun kan?.

.

.

.

Acara hampir usai Sehun dan Kai kembali ke taman belakang, saat akan menuruni tangga Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang akan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Kai

"Oppa" Kyungsoo berhenti dan memandang wajah sang pujaan hati

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua" ujar Kai

"Ayo kita balkon atas bagaimana?" tawar Kyungsoo yang angguki oleh Kai

Dibaklon Kyungsoo dan kai masih terdiam mereka menikmati pemandangan dibawah sana.

"Kyung" Kai menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada Kyungsoo beitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang beralih menghadap Kai. Tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat melepaskan rindu selama empat tahun.

"Oppa...kenapa kau tak pernah memberi kabar pada Sehun eonni eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo terisak membuat Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu kecil Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada eonni kerena aku, kau dan eonni persahabatan kalian merenggang bahkan saat kau pergi ke jepang kau masih marahan dengan Sehun eonni aku...aku merasa bersalah padanya oppa"

"Ssst..Kyung aku dan Sehun, kami tak pernah marahan tapi jika itu terjadi wajar persahabatan pasti ada salah fahamnya" ujar Kai

"Memangnya kau bodoh oppa? Kau tidak tau jika dulu Sehun eonni menyukaimu bahkan dia bergantung pada mu" ujar Kyungsoo

"Kyungiie memang iya dulu Sehun suka padaku? Sehun hanya menganggapku kakaknya dia anak tunggal sama seperti mu dan sama seperti aku, sedari kecil kami bersama jadi wajar Sehun cemburu pada saat itu karena aku memilihmu aku sudah mulai puber pada saat itu dan aku tertarik padamu Kyung" ujar Kai yang membuat pipi chuby Kyungsoo bersemu membuat Kai gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Segeralah selesaikan sekolahmu" ujar Kai lagi

"Memangnya kenapa oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin melamarmu segera, kau bilang pada appamu kalau kau tidak ingin kuliah dan hanya ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik kan? Maka dari itu cepatlah tamat sekolah agar aku bisa meminangmu" Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menutup mata.

Acara sudah selesai para tamu undangan sudah tidak ada yang ada hanya pengurus pesta, mereka bertanggung jawab membersihkan semua sisa-sisa pesta. Luhan sudah pamit pulang pada Sehun dan orangtua Sehun begitu juga dengan Kai.

.

.

.

.

Sehun uring uringan pasalnya sudah empat hari Luhan tidak mengajar Kyungsoo untuk homeschooling ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan pada Kyungsoo dan ia malas untuk menelpon bahkan memberi pesan singkat pada Luhan. Tapi ia sudah tak tahan maka ia langsung kebawah dan memanggil Kyungsoo di ruang belajar dan meminta izin pada guru privat Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Begini...apa...apa...kenapa Luhan tak mengajarimu lagi?" ujar Sehun, ia bingung harus menanyakannya

"Ah...itu ku dengar dari tentorku Luhan saem sedang sakit, aku tidak tau rumahnya dimana makanya aku tidak menjenguknya" informasi Kyungsoo mampu membuat Sehun kena serangan jantung

"Baiklah terimakasih Kyung, kembalilah belajar" ujar Sehun, Sehun kembali berjalan kekamarnya saat Kyungsoo sudah masuk kembali ke dalam ruang belajar

Sehun mengumpat tidak jelas tentang Luhan yang bodoh!

Beberapa jam kemudian Sehun sudah terlihat cantik, dan saat menuju pintu rumah Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang belajar nya, Kyungsoo melihat eonninya bingung.

"Eonni?"

"Eoh...Kyung, aku ingin keluar sebentar jika eomma dan appa sudah pulang bilang pada mereka aku pergi kerumah temanku" Sehun langsung berjalan kearan pintu dan memakai sepatunya.

"Baiklah...Hati-hati eonni" ujar Kyungsoo

"Ne.."

.

.

.

Ting...tong..ting...tong...

Klek...

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang lelaki dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Sehun~ah"

"Luhan oppa..."

"Masuklah" Luhan menggeser badannya mempersilahkan untuk Sehun masuk

.

.

.

"Oppa sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan nada biasa namun tersirat akan khawatir

"Ne" jawab Luhan seadanya dan mendudukan diri di sofa tunggal ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit yang hebat, Sehun tak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya ia mendekati Luhan dan berlutut didepan Luhan, menggenggam tangan lelaki itu.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Sehun lagi, Luhan membuka matanya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sayu pertanda ia merasakan sakit. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan agar ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Sehun memapah Luhan dengan hati-hati menuju kamar.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan hati-hati, ketika Sehun ingin keluar Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Luhan

"Aku ingin membuat makanan untukmu, ku tebak kau belum makan kan?" ujar Sehun, Luhan hanya mengangguk

Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Sehun, Sehun memilih membuatkan sup sayur untuk Luhan, dan beberapa saat Sehun telah selesai dengan acara masak memasaknya. Sehun berjalan kearah kamar Luhan dengan membawa nampan disana sudah tersedia nasi, sup, air putih, dan obat yang Sehun temukan di kotak obat yang tergantung di dinding dapur Luhan.

"Makanlah dulu oppa" Sehun menyerahkan nampan itu pada Luhan, Luhan makan dengan pelan sebenarnya ia merasa akan mual tapi ia menghargai Sehun yang sudah susah payah memasak untuknya, namun perut Luhan sudah tidak bisa menerima makanan itu lagi akhirnya ia menyudahi makannya, Sehun mengambil nampan itu dan meletakannya di salah satu meja kecil dikamar Luhan

Sehun membantu Luhan meminum obatnya dengan penuh perhatian, Luhan kembali berbaring namun kali ini ia menarik Sehun agar berbaring bersamanya jika boleh jujur saat ini Sehun sangat gugup dipeluk oleh Luhan ia ingin menjauhkan lengan Luhan yang memeluknya namun nihil kekuatan Luhan lebih besar walau ia dalam keadaan sakit, Sehun bisa merasakan suhu hangat dari tubuh Luhan. Sehun sempat meringis merasakan panas tubuh Luhan dan pada akhirnya Sehun balas memeluk Luhan walaupun dengan ragu tapi Sehun tetepa memeluknya.

"Oppa" panggil Sehun

"Heum?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ujar Luhan

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin mengambil beasiswa di...di...hmm"

"Dimana?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan mata yang terpejam

"Diluar negeri" ujar Sehun dan membuat Luhan otomatis membuka matanya.

"Apa?"

"Iya aku ingin mengambil beasiswa ke jepang, bukan kah itu sangat dekat bahkan kau bisa kesana kan?" jelas Sehun

"Kau akan meninggalkan ku?" ujar Luhan

"Tidak...bukan begitu, hanya saja biarkan aku mengejar cita-cita ku dan kupastikan aku akan selalu setia padamu dan kau...kau juga harus begitu yah...walau kita tak memiliki ikatan yang pasti"

"..."

"Begitu aku pulang dan selesai dari studi ku yahh...mungkin saja kau bisa melamarku" ujar Sehun

Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun mungkin didalam benaknya tak rela berada jauh dari Sehun, tapi mau bagaimanapun itu keputusan Sehun yang harus Luhan hargai toh Sehun hanya berkuliah disana dan akan kembali lagi padanya?

"Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun itu asalkan itu baik untukmu, dan aku pastikan kau akan menjadi istri Xi Luhan setelah kau lulus kuliah" ujar Luhan sambil mengelus ramput sang pujaan hati

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan, ia bersyukur Luhan tak marah padanya bahkan Luhan memberikan ia kesempatan untuk mengejar cita-citanya.

"Berjanjilah hanya empat tahun tidak lebih" ujar Luhan lagi

"Iya oppa bawel..aku tidak akan lama-lama disana, kecuali...aku mendapatkan lelaki tampan disana" ujar Sehun jahil membuat Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

Chup~

Satu kecupan Luhan layangkan kebibir merah muda Sehun membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya.

Chup~

Ciuman kedua

Chup~

Luhan menempelkan bibirnya cukup lama..

"Jika kau melihat laki laki lain disana... Akan kupastikan kau akan memiliki tanda kepemilikan sekarang atau nanti"

"Ck...kau ini"

"Aku serius Oh Sehun aku akan membuat mu mengandung" ujar Luhan yang membuat Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat sampai Luhan tak bisa bernafas

"Ya...ya...yyy...ya..Oh..Se..Hun..Aku..tidak bisa.. Bernafas"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam" Sehun ingin bangkit namun ditahan oleh Luhan lagi membuat Sehun menghadap kearahnya lagi.

"Aku hanya bercanda Oh Sehun, aku tak mungkin membuat mu hamil sebelum menikah kan?" Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Luhan, dan Luhan mensejajarkan bibirnya di dahi Sehun membuat ia leluasa mengecup dahi itu, tanpa mereka sadari mata mereka merasakan berat dan terlelap sampai malam menjelang.

.

.

.

.

Si tempat lain seorang gadis masih menunggu kepulangan sang kakak, ia cemas sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi sang kakak namun hasilnya nihil, kedua orangtua mereka mengatakan tidak bisa pulang dan menginap ditempat entah berantah diluar hujan dan sangat lebat ia khawatir dengan keadaan sang kakak.

Ting...tong...

Suara bel rumah berbunyi Kyungsoo, gadis itu berlari kearah pintu ia berharap bahwa itu adalah kakaknya namun saat membuka pintu yg ia dapat adalah lelaki dengan kaus sedikit terkena air hujan sepertinya lelaki itu membawa payung ia tak basah kuyup hanya sisi bagian samping saja yang basah.

"Kai oppa?" Kyungsoo terperengah melihat seseorang lain yang datang bukang sang kakak yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Kyungsoo"

"Masuklah dulu oppa sepertinya hujannya akan lebih lebat lagi" Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Kai untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan memberikan handuk kepadanya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kai

"Ya aku sendiri, eonni pergi kerumah temannya dari siang tadi dan belum kembali sampai malam ini" ujar Kyungsoo khawatir

"Tenang saja aku rasa Sehun akan menginap dirumah temannya mengingat hujan sangat lebat diluarsana" ujar Kai meyakinkan Kyungsoo yang nampak cemas

"Kenapa oppa kesini, ini kan sudah malam?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Appa mu menelepon ku dan ia menyuruhku melihat keadaanmu dan menemanimu" ujar Kai

"Jadi oppa akan menginap?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya...apa boleh?" tanya Kai dengan senyum menawan

"Tentu saja oppa...kau ini bagaimana, gantilah bajumu dulu dengan baju appa" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggiring Kai kedalam kamarnya dan menyuruh Kai untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah beberapa menit Kai keluar dengan keadaan lebih segar ia memakai pakaian ayah Kyungsoo, Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di kasurnya dengan membaca buku, Kai menghampiri sang gadis.

"Oppa sudah selesai?"

"Heumm" Kai mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo

"Apa boleh aku tidur disini bersamamu?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh...tidurlah bersamaku disini" Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Kai membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menarik gadis itu untuk tidur bersamanya, Kyungsoo berbaring dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kai.

"Apa eonni baik-baik saja di luar sana? Hujannya sangat deras dan petir dimana-mana" ujar Kyungsoo

"Tenanglah Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi dia akan kuliah sebentar lagi dan akan menjadi wanita mandiri, kau juga begitu, sekarang kau kelas sebelas kan?"

"Ya" jawab Kyungsoo

"Cepatlah selesaikan sekolahmu dan aku akan menjadikanmu wanita yang sebenarnya" Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo membuat sang gadis tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka terdiam dan merasakan kantuk menjemput, mereka terlelap ditengah hujan lebat diluar sana. Berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda, dua sejoli masih betah dengan tidurnya mereka tidur saling berpeluk? Tidak, lebih tepatnya sang lelaki yang memeluk si gadis dari belakang menghadapkan wajahnya di tengkuk sang gadis membuat sang gadis tertidur lebih nyaman. Sehun dan Luhan mereka sempat terbangun namun hanya sebentar lalu tertidur lagi Luhan belum pulih benar maka dari itu ia tak memperbolehkan Sehun pulang dan menyuruh gadis itu menginap, alasan lain adalah hujan deras dan petir, itu membuat Luhan khawatir akan keselamatan Sehun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Hollaaa...wah...pasti lama banget yah? Adakah yang menunggu ff ini?, kalau boleh jujur sih cerita ini udah aku lanjutin dari kemaren-kemaren cuman ada tragedi ilang semua tulisannya dan itu membuat mood ku drop dan harus mulihinnya itu gampang-gampang susah huffttt...jadi aku mau minta maaf kalo update nya lama...dan juga jika terjadi typo maaf kan saya...**_

 _ **Aku mau berterimakasih kepada...reviewers, follow, favorit... Aku sayang kalian.. umah... Cium satu-satu :***_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak..mau kalian pembaca lama atau baru...aku akan senang jika kalian me review ff ku ;)**_

 _ **See ya^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Main Cast : Oh Sehun (Girl), Xi Luhan (Boy)**_

 _ **Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai (Boy)**_

 _ **Gendre : Genderswitch**_

 _ **Rating : T + M**_

 _ **Author : SyiSehun**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Rating bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _5 years later..._

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sehun-chan"

"Ohayou~ Futari-chan"

"Aku dengar kau akan kembali ke korea benar?" tanya seseorang bernama Futari pada Sehun rekan satu kerjanya

"Yap..adik ku akan menikah dan aku harus kembali ke korea" jawab Sehun.

"Apakah kau senang akan kembali?...dan...emmmmm...bertemu pujaan hatimu?" tanya Futari teman kerja Sehun

"Aku rasa...ya" jawab Sehun sambil menerawang jauh.

Flashback...

 ** _Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya_**

 ** _"Eomma..appa...aku ingin mengambil studi ke Jepang dan aku ingin restu dari kalian, aku mohon biarkan aku hidup mandiri dan membanggakan kalian" ujar Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan perasaan sedih, sejujurnya berat bagi Sehun untuk meninggalkan keluarganya namun Sehun punya mimpi dan impian._**

 ** _Sehun menatap wajah sang eomma yang terlihat sedih._**

 ** _"Apa kau sudah yakin nak?" tanya sang eomma_**

 ** _"Nde eomma maka dari itu izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan study ku disana" ujar Sehun mantap_**

 ** _"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu dan impian mu berada disana. Appa dan eomma senantiasa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu" ujar sang appa, kata kata itu sukses menyentuh hati Sehun, Sehun ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga namun ia tahan dan tersenyum._**

 ** _"Terimakasih appa...eomma aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku dengan baik" ujar Sehun_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Selama 4 bulan persiapan Sehun hadapi dan ternyata Sehun mendapatkan beasiswa ke jepang, ia sangat senang, saat ini Sehun sedang menyiapkan semua barang keperluannya di bantu oleh Kyungsoo dan eommanya._**

 ** _"Hiks...". Sontak Sehun dan sang eomma menatap seorang yang sedang terisak lemah, ia adalah Kyungsoo adik Sehun, Sehun menatap sendu adiknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, dipeluknya tubuh sang adik._**

 ** _"Eonni akan meninggalkanku..hiks...kenapa..hiks...eonni pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terisak, jujur ia sedih baru beberapa bulan mereka akrab tapi lihat besok eonninya sudah akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri._**

 ** _"Hei..adik eonni kau tak boleh menangis arra? Kau masih bisa mengunjungi eonni jika sedang libur" ujar Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Kyungsoo_**

 ** _"Tapi..hiks...sama saja..hiks...aku..aku sendiri" Kyungsoo sengugukan di dalam pelukan Sehun._**

 ** _"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau tidur denganku apa kah kau mau?" tanya Sehun membujuk sang adik. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sehun walau masih ada sisa-sisa air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata bulatnya._**

 ** _Malam telah datang, saat ini Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah terlelap walau masih dikatagorikan belum larut tapi sepertinya mereka kelelahan menyiapkan barang-barang bawaan Sehun, posisi mereka saat ini saling memeluk satu sama lain. Namun satu notifikasi dari ponsel Sehun membuatnya terjaga dan melihat sebuah pesan, Sehun segera melirik Kyungsoo dan memindahkan tangan gadis itu dari tubuhnya, Sehun berjalan keluar untuk menemui seseorang yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _'Turunlah Aku berada di bawah'_**

 ** _Luhan_**

 ** _Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mengajak kedalam karena cuaca diluar sangat dingin, Sehun mengajak Luhan keatas duduk di sofa yang mengarah ke balkon dan menyibak tirai sehingga dari kaca bening itu mereka bisa melihat bintang dan awan yang menyatu sangat indah tak Lupa Sehun mengambil selimut dan duduk disebelah Luhan menyelimuti dirinya dan Luhan, Sehun tak perlu takut mengajak Luhan untuk masuk bahkan membawanya keatas dan berbagi selimut toh orangtuanya tak keberatan asalkan tidak kelewat batas. Beberapa menit tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara hanya angin malam yang terdengar._**

 ** _"Mau ku buatkan coklat panas?" tawar Sehun membuka keheningan._**

 ** _"Tidak...aku hanya membutuhkanmu disini" Luhan menggenggam jemari Sehun dan mendaratkan kepalanya di pundak gadis itu. Sehun mengerti besok ia sudah akan berangkat wajar jika Luhan manja padanya seperti ini._**

 ** _"Hei...rusa jelek, besok aku akan ke Jepang" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengejek, menggodang sang terkasih._**

 ** _"Aku tau...hufffttt~ aku kira kau akan bermain saja mengatakan hal seperti itu ternyata...tidak" Luhan mengucapkan hal yang membuat Sehun terkekeh ringan._**

 ** _"Sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu oppa...aku serius" ujar Sehun, Luhan mengangkat kepalnyanya dan memandang wajah Sehun._**

 ** _"Apa kau akan kembali?"_**

 ** _"Tentu!"_**

 ** _"Apa akan lama?"_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"Jawab Sehun.." Luhan menuntut jawaban dari sang terkasih, Sehun ragu. Sehun tidak tau apakah ia akan kembali atau..._**

 ** _"Kau ingin bekerja disana?" tanya Luhan, Sehun bungkam dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tak melihat gurat kesedihan pada wajah Luhan. Jujur saja jika kalian di posisi Sehun atau Luhan tentu kalian akan sedih meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan orang terkasih begitu juga Sehun dan Luhan pada awalnya mereka saling suport dan mendukung namun perasaan tak ingin terpisahkan itu muncul disaat saat waktu tertentu 4 atau 5 tahun bukan waktu sebentar, Lalu? Kesetiaan? Apakah bisa? Bagaimana jika Sehun mau pun Luhan bertemu dengan orang lain yang mampu menggeser status mereka dihati masing-masing, dan mereka tak memiliki ikatan apapun._**

 ** _"Aku tak bisa berjanji aku akan kembali secepat 4 atau 5 tahun lagi"_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"Oppa kau orang yang baik, dewasa, perhatian , dan aku tak ingin mengukungmu untuk tetap disisihku, tapi ingatlah rasa cinta ku tak akan pernah berubah kau bisa memegang kata-kata ku, aku akan melepasmu jika kau benar-benar mendapatkan pengganti ku yang lebih baik dari diriku" Sehun menahan isakannya. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan tangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba memasangkan earphone ketelunga kirinya dan sebelah kanannya berada di kuping Luhan._**

 ** _"Kiss The Rain...aku lebih menyukai lagu ini ketimbang kata-kata mu yang tadi" ujar Luhan acuh sambil melihat awan yang sekarang berawan gelap dan menutupi bintang-bintangnya menjatuhkan setitik demi setitik airnya._**

 ** _"Ingatlah Sehun jika hujan datang kau akan bahagia, kau suka dengan hujan, dengarkan lagu ini dan ingatlah aku dan semua yang berada di seoul dengan lagu ini" ujar Luhan sambil melihat rintik rintik hujan_**

 ** _"Bodoh! Yang ada aku akan menangis" Sehun tertawa sambil menitihkan air matanya._**

 ** _"Lebih baik menangis dari pada di pendam" ujar Luhan lagi_**

 ** _"Lu oppa...aku serius dengan perkataanku yang tadi" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dari samping cukup lama Sehun menangis. hujan,lagu, dan wajah si bodoh Luhan akan selalu ia ingat._**

 ** _Sehun masih betah dengan melihat waja Luhan yang sangat manis dan tampan, merasa diperhatikan Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya mereka saling menatap cukup lama, Luhan membawa tangannya menyentuh pipi yang teraliri oleh air mata ia kecup pipi itu membuat Sehun menutup matanya. Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan beralih ke bibir pucat Sehun, dilihatnya mata itu yang memancarkan rasa cinta yang luar biasa besarnya. Ia kecup bibir Sehun pelan awalnya hanya mengecup namun itu tak cukup. Luhan memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun terlena dan menyambut dengan senang hati lumatan Luhan, ia membalas dengan terlalu cepat membuat Luhan melepas tautan mereka dan menyatukan dahi mereka, digeseknya hidung yang saling beradu itu dengan intim. Membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menjatuhkan satu tetes air matanya._**

 ** _"Jangan menangis sayang"_**

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu oppa" ujar Sehun dengan isakan kecil_**

 ** _"Aku juga...lebih mencintaimu Sehun"_**

 ** _Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher sang tercinta. Sehun tak kalah eratnya memeluk Luhan, ia berjanji akan menjaga hati untuk Luhan. Jika memang tuhan berkehendak maka ia dan Luhan akan bersama jika tidak... Maka Sehun akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Luhan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dan malam itu adalah perpisahan bagi Sehun dan Luhan, mereka berpisah dengan berat hati namun dukungan tetap mengalir untuk stu sama lain. Satu tahun Sehun jalani kehidupan di Jepang sama seperti sebelumnya baik Luhan maupun keluarganya masih menjalin komunikasi namun pada tahun ke tiga Sehun dan Luhan hampir saja lostcontact dan pada tahun ke empat Sehun telah lulus dari study nya, baik Sehun maupun Luhan mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, pada saat itu mereka tak pernah mengabari satu sama lain. Pernah satu hari Sehun mengirimi Luhan email namun tak kunjung dibalas sampai tahun ke lima Sehun resmi di terima disuatu perusahaan asing yang menjalin kerja antar Jepang dan Korea Selatan._**

Flashback off...

Bandara Incheon...

Sehun berdiri dengan anggunnya rambut curly sepunggung dengan mengenakan dress berwarna biru bermotif bunga putih dipadukan jaket hitam dan sepatu high hills berwarna hitam, beserta koper berukuran besar yang ia seret keluar. Mata indahnya mencari-cari seseorang dan...

"ONNIE!"

Itu dia seseorang yang ia cari..

"Kenapa kalian yang menjemputku?"

"Lalu siapa lagi?" seseorang itu menatap jengah sang kakak

"Eomma dan appa? Kalian kan harus mempersiapkan perbikahan kalian?" Tanya Sehun polos

"Ckk...sudah lah lagi pula aku dan oppa, kami berdua Sudan menyelesaikan semua urusa dan kami hanya tinggal menunggumu datang eonni ku yang cantik"

"Baiklah adik ku Oh Kyungsoo yang cerewet" jail Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Yak! Eonni"

"Baiklah apa kalian akan mengacungkan ku saja?" tanya seseorang lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi berkulit tan dia...

"Apa kabar Kim Jongin" Sehun memeluk adik iparnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya

"Aku baik Hun...dan mari sekarang lebih baik kita pulang" ajak Jongin kesal kepada adik dan kakak di hadapannya. Pasalnya ini sudah siang dan perutnya belum diisi apa pun karena menunggu tuan putri Sehun.

Kediaman keluarga Oh...

"Eomma...appa...kami pulang!" jahat Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat memasuki rumahnya

"Eoh..kalian sudah pulang?" tanya

"Ne...tebak siapa yang pulang bersama kami" Kyungsoo menatap kedua orang tua yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga menatap heran pada putri bungsu mereka.

"Siapa yang kau...YAAMPUN SEHUN!" teriak

"Apa kabar eomma...appa" Sehun muncul dibalik punggung Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Lalu memeluk sang eimma dan memberi salam pada sang appa.

"Ya ampun Sehun, eomma kira kau tak akan datang, kau...benar-benar gadis nakal" eommanya menjitak sayang kepala Sehun

"Aduh eomma...ini sakit, mana mungkin aku tidak datang diacara pernikahan adikku...yah walaupun aku merasa terluka karena harus dilangkai oleh adikku" canda Sehun membuat yang lain tertawa namun hal itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo mnampak sedih.

"Ya sudah sana...pergi ke kamarmu, besok adikmu akan menikah dan masalah dress eomma sudah menyiapkan dresscode untuk kita" ujar bersemangat sedangkan sang appa hanya tersenyum bahagia keluarganya lengkap saat ini.

.

.

.

Tok...tok..

"Masuk...pintunya tidak dikunci"

"Eonni?"

"Eoh! Kyungsoo-ya wae?"

"Aku ingin tidur dengan eonni"

"Aiggo...kau ini manja sekali...tidak ingin tidur dengan Jongin?eh" goda Sehun dengan seringainya

"A...aniya...eonni..ke..kenapa..ber..bicara seperti itu!" wajah Kyungsoo berubah bersemu merah

"Hahahaha...baiklah baiklah sini adikku yang cantik" Sehun menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong, Kyungsso berjalan kearah Sehun dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur Sehun. Sehun ikut merebahkan dirinya dan menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Heumm...kau akan menikah Kyungie"

"Kkkk...ne eonni, maka dari itu cepatlah menyusul" ujar Kyungsoo jail

"Hahahaha...bagaimana mau menyusul yang melamar saja tidak ada" ujar Sehun memelas, Kyungsoo menatap sang kakak dengan sayang

"Eonni..apakah kau siap jika bertemu dengan Luhan oppa nanti?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne?...ah itu ya...aku rasa akan terasa canggung jika kami bertemu hampir dua tahun kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi" ujar Sehun sedih

"Jika ada orang lain yang mengapit lengan Lu oppa bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan wajah cemas

"Apamaksud mu? Jika memang itu pilihannya, aku bisa apa?" Sehun mulai memikirkan hal-hal negatif yang akan mengawali pertemuannya dengan Luhan

"Eonni...aku menyayangimu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk kakaknya

"Ya aku juga Kyung" Sehun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan terlelap tidur

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana rumah keluarga Oh sedikit berisik, mereka sudah selesai dengan riasan masing-masing dan akan pergi ke gedung pernikahan. Kyungsoo tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna pastel ia sengaja ingin mengambil suasana baru dengan mengambil pilihan baju pengantin berwarna pastel. Begitu juga dengan eommanya, tampak cantik dengan gaun panjang menyerupai hanbook atau lebih tepatnya hanbook yang sudah dimodifikasi sedangkan tuan Oh memakai jas berwarna hitam, dan terakhir Oh Sehun dengan rambut berwarna pirang di gulung kebelakang menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang terjatuh gaun indah panjang menjuntai dengan lengan yang panjangnya hanya sesiku dan bahu mulusnya yang terekspos. Begitu cantik!

Perjalanan yang menempuh 30 menit untuk sampai ke gedung pernikahan, semua telah menunggu pengantin wanita datang dari pintu depan pintu ruangan yang didalamnya sudah banyak para tamu dan Kyungsoo berjalan bergandengan dengan apanya sedangkan Sehun dan sang eomma berjalan di depannya mengiringi pengantin wanita. Semua mata tertuju kepada keluarga Oh, begitu sangat wah dan mewah.

Pemberkatan sudah selesai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Nampak diwajah mereka kebahagian yang begitu besar.

"Selamat ya Jong...Kyungie kalian sudah resmi sebagai suami istri" ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Ne gomawo Hun" ujar Jongin

"Buatkan aku keponakan yang cantik dan tampan ya" goda Sehun

"Kau tenang saja kami akan membuatkan banyak keponakan untukmu agar kau tidak sendiri lagi"

Kyungsoo bersemu merah ia malu dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Aiggo...kau ini ingin mengejekku ya? Lihatlah pipi istrimu bersemu jangan terlalu banyak menggodanya Jong, jika kau tidak mua wajah istrimu berubah jadi tomat" canda Sehun

"Aiggo...eonni geumanhae!" Kyungsoo menengahi antara einni dan suaminya.

"Ekhem" seseorang berdehem dan membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berbincang terdiam dan menoleh kearah sesorang itu...

"Luhan...oppa" ujar Kyungsoo, Sehun terdiam dan melihat pria yang ia rindukan

"Hei...maaf ya kami terlambat. Selamat atas pernikahanmu Soo.. Jongin" ujar Luhan tulus yang diangguki kedua mempelai, mereka mengarah melihat Sehun yang masih terpaku menatap Luhan.

Luhan tak datang sendiri melainkan seorang wanita telah mengapit cantik di lengannya, wanita itu tampak dewasa dan cantik. Sehun masih betah terdiam dan memandang sedih kearah Luhan dan wanita itu bergantian matanya tertuju pada lengan Lubang yang sudah tergandeng.

"Hai...Se..Hun" ujar Luhan membuat lamunan Sehun hancur dan kembali kedunia nyata.

"Ha..hai..Luhan op..oppa" jawab Sehun gugup

"Heum...kenalkan dia fei" Luhan memperkenalkan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengapit lengannya.

"Halo Kyungsoo-shi Jongin-shi Sehun-shi senang berkenalan dengan anda" ujar wanita bernama fei itu

"Selamat untuk Kyungsoo-shi dan Jongin-shi" ujar fei lagi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Sehun berjalan menjauhi merek berempat dan meninggalkan acara pernikahan Kyungsoo, Sehun butuh udara segar dan menormalkan jantungnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

 _'Tuhan apakah ini akhir dari semuanya? Kenapa terasa begitu sakit?'_ Sehun terus berjalan dan menahan air matanya

Tanpa Sehun sadari seseorang masih memperhatikan Sehun dan menatap sendu kearah Sehun.

 _'Mianhae Sehun~a'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Bagimana? Lama ya? ToT atau terlalu lama? Maaf ya saya sibuk(?) terus kalo sampe rumah mager maaf sekali lagi...maaf kalo banyak typo^^_**

 ** _Dan chapter depan itu END nya Yeyyy~ menurut kalian bagus ini sad ending atau happy ending?_**

 ** _Attention!_**

 ** _Sad ending or Happy ending?_**

 ** _Thanks^^_**

 ** _see ya~_**


End file.
